breakingbadfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Breaking Bad/Sezon 1
ezon pierwszy |Obraz = Season_1_AMC_Poster.jpg |Podpis obrazu = |Okres nadawania na AMC = 20.01.2008 — 9.03.2008 |Okres nadawania na FOX = 22.03.2011 — 3.05.2011 |Liczba odcinków = 7 |Całkowita długość = około 375 minut}} Sezon pierwszy serialu Breaking Bad miał swoją amerykańską premierę 20 stycznia 2008, a polską – 22 marca 2011. W USA był nadawany na kanale AMC, gdzie zakończono nadawać pierwszy sezon 9 marca 2008. W Polsce nadawano go na kanale FOX, a zakończono 3 maja 2011. Fabuła Pilot Walter White jest zwykłym nauczycielem chemii w liceum P.J. Wynne w Albuquerque, w stanie Nowy Meksyk. Jego żona, Skyler White zachodzi w ciążę z drugim dzieckiem. Syn, Walter White Jr. cierpi z powodu mózgowego porażenia dziecięcego. Podczas 50. urodzin Waltera, on i jego szwagier, Hank Schrader, oglądali reportaż w sprawie zlikwidowania przez niego laboratorium, które było używane do produkcji metaamfetaminy. Jakiś czas później u Waltera zostaje zdiagnozowany rak płuc, a ten, by zapewnić swojej rodzinie bezpieczeństwo finansowe, postanawia rozpocząć karierę w narkotykowym półświatku Nowego Meksyku. Cat's in the Bag... Okazało się, że Walter nie zdołał zabić Domingo Moliny, który został uwięziony w piwnicy Jesse'ego. Skyler odkrywa, że Walt wznowił znajomość ze swoim byłym uczniem. Gdy pyta o to swojego męża, ten odpowiada, że Jesse jest jego dilerem marihuany. Skyler udaje się do Pinkmana i każe mu trzymać się z dala od Waltera, który później otrzymuje zadanie pozbycia się więźnia z piwnicy. ...and the Bag's in the River Walter odkrywa, że Domingo zna jego imię oraz posiada informacje na temat jego rodziny. Marie Schrader podejrzewa, że Walter Junior pali marihuanę, więc prosi Hanka o to, by wybił mu to z głowy. W tym celu zabiera go do tzw. „kryształowego pałacu”, gdzie mieszkają ludzie uzależnieni od metamfetaminy, a zaczynali od „trawki”. Walter zaczyna przekonywać się do wypuszczenia „Krazy-8”. Cancer Man DEA odkrywa, że w mieście pojawił się „nowy gracz” w narkotykowym półświatku i rozpoczyna w tej sprawie śledztwo. Hank, Marie i Walter Junior dowiadują się o tym, że Walter Senior ma raka. Jesse odwiedza swoją rodzinę. Ich drugi syn, Jake Pinkman, jest wszechstronnie utalentowany. Gdy pokojówka znajduje w jego pokoju skręta, państwo Pinkman wyrzucają Jesse'go z domu. Jake dziękuje później bratu za to, że ten go krył. Walter dowiaduje się, że przy odpowiedniej kuracji, jego rak może zostać złagodzony. Gray Matter Jesse próbuje powrócić do normalnego życia, poprzez składanie CV do różnych miejsc pracy. Niestety nie otrzymuje takiej posady, jaką by chciał. Walter, w tym samym czasie, udaje się razem ze Skyler na urodziny jego starego przyjaciela, Elliota Schwartza, który niegdyś założył z nim Gray Matter Technologies. Walt otrzymuje od niego ofertę finansowania leczenia i pracy, którą odrzuca, gdyż uważał ją za akt łaski. Tymczasem Jesse, namówiony przez przyjaciela, próbuje samemu produkować metamfetaminę, co mu nie wychodzi. Crazy Handful of Nothin' Walter ponownie rozpoczyna współpracę z Jesse'em, który odkrywa, że ten ma raka. Sam Walt zaczyna odczuwać skutki uboczne chemioterapii. Jesse próbuje sprzedać metaamfetaminę dystrybutorowi o imieniu Tuco, który zamiast ją kupić, kradnie mu ją, a samego Jesse'ego katuje. To motywuje Waltera do spotkania z Tuco i żądania oddania należnych pieniędzy. A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal Walter i Jesse kradną metyloaminę, by móc wyprodukować wystarczająco dużo metaamfetaminy, by sprzedać ją Tuco. Jednakże, gdy dochodzi do transakcji, Jesse i Walter zaczynają być niepewni, co do swojego bezpieczeństwa, widząc jak szalonym człowiekiem jest Tuco. Obsada gh * Bryan Cranston jako Walter White (7/7 odcinków) * Anna Gunn jako Skyler White (7/7 odcinków) * Aaron Paul jako Jesse Pinkman (7/7 odcinków) * Dean Norris jako Hank Schrader (6/7 odcinków) * Betsy Brandt jako Marie Schrader (6/7 odcinków) * Carmen Serano jako Carmen Molina (4/7 odcinków) * Max Arciniega jako Domingo Gallardo Molina (3/7 odcinków) * Steven Michael Quezada jako Steven Gomez (4/7 odcinków) * Matt L. Jones jako Brandon Mayhew (1/7 odcinków) * Charles Baker jako Skinny Pete (2/7 odcinków) * Rodney Rush jako Christian Ortega (1/7 odcinków) * Raymond Cruz jako Tuco Salamanca (2/7 odcinków) * Jessica Hecht jako Gretchen Schwartz (2/7 odcinków) * Marius Stan jako Bogdan Wolynetz (1/7 odcinków) Kategoria:Sezony serialu Breaking Bad